cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Australopithecusman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cryptid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Moa.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Raptors Can I add the a. raptors page to anther wiki?-A Wiki Contribter You never heard of Protoman the megaman character? Wow I feel old now. But your welcome. The picture was at least it looked like an Ahizotoul also when you talk to me please sign your messages so I know who I'm getting a message from Il lupo deve morire,per una propagazione della luce attraverso 15:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC). Use 4 of these ~ There is another wiki that has some simularities to this one. It is, in a way, partly a side branch of this wiki. I will tell you it's name after I get the OK from the founder. Admin and please sign your messages to me. with 4 of these ~ So I don't have to keep checking my talk pages history to see who wrote me Il lupo deve morire,per una propagazione della luce attraverso 19:25, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Be sure to let me know if you need anything, and good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 19:30, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Categories Okay look I know we're working on making this wiki great and everything but your adding the wrong categories to the cryptids. Hellhounds are not hairy humanoids and last I checked Kappas weren't hairy humanoids or even chupacabra. I've stood by and let you wrongly categorize the cryptids but if we are gonna make this wiki great we need to buckle down and create the category pages first and then correctly categorize said cryptids. Il lupo deve morire,per una propagazione della luce attraverso 20:35, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay but we need to buckle down and create the category pages before we even start on creating the rest of the cryptid pages. Categorization is before creation. Living Dinopedia Wiki livedinopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Living_Dinopedia_Wiki Live Dinopedia Wiki is all about dinosaurs surving the supposed K-T event. A lot of it is about cryptids! Other parts are on artifacts that show dinosaurs, pterosaurs, plesiosaurs, ect.. Other parts are about Placoncne dinosaurs. If you are insterested click the link above. 20:42, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Aussie. Yes I'm calling you Aussie it's easier then typing out Australiopithecusman. Think we could add the Crocotta? I'll handle the page development and everything. I mean even though it's a mythological creature from India, it had to have at least some form of real life otherwise what would the Hindu's base it on? Il lupo deve morire,per una propagazione della luce attraverso 15:19, March 28, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Here's the link so you know what I'm talking about. Like I said I'll handle the page development. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crocotta You locked "Wendigo"!!!!!!!?????? Why you little...... 15:08, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Wkia contributer Hey Australopithecusman, you have a great wiki here. It looks like you've been working hard to keep it in shape. I was just wondering about articles on this site. What are the policies for creating new pages? Because it looks like this site has had some trouble with people making unnecessary pages in the past. Also, your classification of a cryptid includes myths and legends that are still related to today, such as wendigo or thunderbirds, right? I can't seem to find a thunderbird page, so tell me what you think, if it's necessary to make one or not. I am glad to help out on this wiki, I really enjoy researching and learning about this stuff. Thanks for your help. tankburger1235 01:22, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Improvements? Hey, it's me again. I just noticed that there is a page for something called Hawkman. Maybe I just didn't look deep enough for information, but all I'm finding is stuff about a superhero with that name. Is there any information out there that talks about this creature, just to make sure it's right? Also I think you're right, this place does need to be improved a little. The categories need to be organized, like you said, so we can keep track of the pages. And there are quite a few pages that have almost no information on them, and many of them are linked to the 'hairy humanoid' category for some reason. I think we should come up with a plan to fix some of this... maybe have a day where we can get some people together and work on improving some stuff. I don't know, I'm just throwing out ideas. Do you have any ideas, seeing that you're the boss here? Tell me what you think, thanks. tankburger1235 13:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for everything, I'll do my best to help this wiki! tankburger1235 01:41, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Merging the Bigfoot and Sasquatch Pages Hello admin. I would like to ask you if the pages Bigfoot and Sasquatch can be merged together, or one be redirected. DeinonychusDinosaur999 20:17, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! DeinonychusDinosaur999 00:34, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I updated the Sasquatch page to make it a disambiguation, but it was reverted. DeinonychusDinosaur999 (talk) 19:39, January 26, 2013 (UTC) You would make a great admin for thes wiki I think you would make a great admin for the wiki. You have the most points and badges. _Admiral Warsilver Hey, I was wondering. Can DeinonychusDinosaur999 become an admin here? He has made many edits and he has been able to help much more than I could lately. I think it would be a big help to us, but I think you are the only one who can edit user rights on here. Thanks! tankburger1235 (talk) 23:45, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! DeinonychusDinosaur999 (talk) 22:46, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Navigation Hello there Australopithecusman. I was wondering if I could edit the navigation menu so people could see the wiki more easily. DeinonychusDinosaur999 (talk) 23:19, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, all done! DeinonychusDinosaur999 (talk) 22:32, January 10, 2013 (UTC) What kind of work must I do with my Administer,Bureaucratic and Chat Moderator Rights,thanksAfif Brika (talk) 08:32, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Dear Mr. Australiopethicus Man, Sorry, if that's not how you want your name spelled, but I was just wondering where I could help out on the wiki. If you need me, just leave a message and I'll be there ASAP. Signed, Master of Awesomeness (talk) 20:40, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Well hello. I'm glad I was recognised by the main man on the wiki. So................ I might have some ideas for pages. Master of Awesomeness (talk) 02:21, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Kjewart13 (talk)Kjewart13Kjewart13 (talk): Hey Australopithecusman my article Koakun-klun has a weird glitch that blocks out mos of the article I was hoping for you to fix it for me. Thank you and please reply Dear Australopithecusman, I'm wondering if Shamrock11 is still active on the wiki. He seems to show an interest in the American Hyena page and I'd like to discuss it with him, but he may or may not be still active so I'm just asking. From the last of its kind, Master of Awesomeness (talk) 00:31, June 8, 2013 (UTC) What 'ya think I have decided to categorized order CARNIVORA to category:Carnivore, and all meat eater to category:Carnivores, what do you think, answer before you block me, thanks XD! Afif Brika 11:15, July 19, 2013 (UTC) and sorry for spamming your talk page Afif Brika 11:16, July 19, 2013 (UTC) If politics not needed, so let's create forum/community, thanks Afif Brika 11:59, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that Hey Australopithecusman, i have learned from my mistake about replacing the yeti.jpeg with skips. I tried to name it skips the yeti when i put it on my computer but it only wrote yeti and since the yeti picture was also named yeti.jpeg, I accidently replaced it when i was trying to add it anywhere on the page. Sorry about that Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 14:31, August 14, 2013 (UTC) oh and also, when i created the x monkey page, i wasnt trying to be a vandal, i saw it on another cryptid wiki, so i typed it on this one and before i did my research and realized it was fake i accidently added it on this one. is there a way to delete a page? so, can i be an admin? Blog post Did you delete that blog post? I see that when i go into my followed pages section, the blog post has a red link. If you did delete it, thank you very much. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 00:57, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Blog post deletion Thank you for deleting the blog post. Also, did that thing go through for me to be an admin? Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 01:20, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... I guess i will come back. so admin will show up in a few days? Genuses What is the purpose of Category:Genuses explain to me, thanks! By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 07:47, August 22, 2013 (UTC). "Space Penguins of Tuscumbia." Hey Aussie, I came on to do some editing and I discovered a link to Space Penguins of Tuscumbia. I'm sorry but even if it was made by Afif, that page sounds honestly ridiculous. So I was wondering if you had heard of these "things" cause I've read nearly all the cryptid books I can find and not a single one of them brings up the subject of the Space Penguins of Tuscumbia. Sincerely, Il fantasma dell'uomovive oltre la tomba 02:02, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I say if there's only ONE site that has these things, then we should at least delete it until we can find more about these' "Space Penguins" And also I'd like permission to completely revent the Beast of Bray Road page since I've lived near that road nearly my entire 24 years on this Earth. Il fantasma dell'uomovive oltre la tomba 02:11, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Admin rights Hey Australopithecusman, does it usually take this long for someone to be an admin? It still has'nt shown up yet. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 19:39, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Understand! By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 06:00, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Logopedia visit http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Cryptid_Wiki and what do you think? Where? hello, i'm just curious where do you get information for writing article, all of them is very good and long, thanks! By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 06:10, September 25, 2013 (UTC) It's been a long time Hey Australop, it's been a long time! Dino Run Wiki seems to have not experienced any recent vandalism, as far as I checked. Anyways, how are you? ThaChompyLeader (talk) 14:08, October 5, 2013 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader What is category:Other, thanks By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 04:33, October 14, 2013 (UTC) And why you remove category:ursine from MacFarlane's bear, thanks By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 04:36, October 14, 2013 (UTC) China I have noticed something, you have created category china 中国, what is it mean? thanks By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 05:43, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your answer, i linked indonesia to the category itself, because i notice many other category too (example:humanoid linked itself by pizzacool), but maybe i'm wrong. thx By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 05:33, October 20, 2013 (UTC) New template Hey, Aussie, I was thinking about how on the main page it says "Here on cryptid wiki, we gather the most information on cryptids and determine if they are real or not". There is no word of real or fake on articles, so i came up with a template. I did it in MS paint, so it needs some major editing. If you like it, we can discuss it and make it better. The word in the side boxes are the choices to put in the box when adding it in to an article. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 13:46, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Template Yeah. That last message was a little bit random. Umm, how do I access wikia templates or whatever you said in the message? Could you send me a link? Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 21:45, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I am confused. Hold up. Can you just give me a link and explain the bold stuff? Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 22:12, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Also... Also, don't forget to create redirect!, thanks By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 05:33, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Main page Hey Aussie, when I edited the main page, it said I added photos when I didnt. The dino head and flying monkey pictures where already on there. And can you send me the template link? Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 00:06, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Merperson Should we create category:merperson instead of mermaid, merperson composed of merman and mermaid, also the one who created the mermaid category is anon. so i guess it was a good thing. By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 04:48, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Categories hey, aussie, i deleted several categories from pages that were not needed, such as china with the chinese symbols beside it when we have just china, humanoid when we have humanoids, and a few others. just so you think im not spamming. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 00:05, October 25, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE!!! Hey please answer me, i thought it was a cryptid wiki, but each day it became more ghostly (spirit?) and creepypasty (doll?), also religy?. By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 08:22, October 27, 2013 (UTC) mmm, also i and maybe somarinoa became more busy because of the broken coding. And my friend using other computer and other internet connection raging because his computer won't open a bandwith killer article and his quota became null. Thanks for your attention, hope you understand! By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 08:22, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Also your brother famous to spamming category, added japan cryptid to southeast asia, added animal to plant, and other. By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 08:36, October 27, 2013 (UTC) AAW3 alright, alright. no need to say words cant describe it. i know. i know. i will direct my concerns to you or somarinoa. can you send me a link to the template maker? Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 21:53, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and also, how do you make one of those boxes come up on yuor talk page that says things like what you or afif has? 1 more thing, can i be a beuraucrat, or if not, can i make myself a chat moderator? And i was also thinking, maybe we should have forums? Because alot of other wikis have them. Yes, that is a good idea Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 22:09, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Its Cute, thanks. By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 06:39, October 29, 2013 (UTC) User rights Aussie, I was looking at user rights, and I saw AAW was an admin, rollback, and chat moderator. I believe I should have the same rights as him, if not beuraucrat rights too. Get back to me soon, Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 18:57, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Edit period badges Aussie, this is the second time that the badges for contributing for days in a row have reset, even though I still contributed that day. I contributed, checked my badge progress, and saw that Hellhound was at 1/60, when I edited yesterday and today, giving me a grand total of what should've been 37 days today. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 00:35, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Badges and rights Ok, wasn't complaining about the badge thing, just wanted to see if you knew what was going on. I see that you don't so lets put that out of the equation. Now, about the rights, I did not mean messing with me in a bad way. I am now aware that you dont have all the time in the world to put into this wiki. I only said that because that was the second time you told me you gave me the rights when you didn't. I did not know whether you just weren't giving them to me to joke around or if your bro was taking them away or something. All clear? Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 21:50, November 5, 2013 (UTC) New-cryptozoology.wikia.com Aussie, I have been going through user accounts, and i have noticed that there are several advertising the wiki in the title. Maybe that should be considered spam and they should be blocked, or if it should just be deleted, or what? Get back to me soon, Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 15:10, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok Oh, Ok. I see. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 00:33, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh and BTW, i permanently blocked your brother. Read what he did to akkorokamui and jinmenju. http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Is there any way to delete an account? He has gone too far now. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 00:42, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Layout? The wikia layout and text size now look different, is anyone change the layout, or is this the result of new "fluid" layout of Wikia, thanks By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 05:17, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay! aaarrrrrrgggghhh, my eyes burn after this wikia update, now the text is double sized! thx By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 05:35, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Big snakes Hey Aussie, have you heard of the giant snake supposed to have been pulled out of the Procter, North Carolina lake? It was alleged to have been 700 pounds and 46-98 feet long, but i think maybe 30-50 feet because it is closer to the camera than the excavator holding it up is. Some think it came from around Indonesia or the Panama Canal area. It was alleged to have been taken on November 1st, 2012, however, I have a photo my grandfather gave me in summer of 2012, and it was the exact same picture. The thing is, nobody was there to take the picture in my family, and he did not say anything about it other than it is a giant snake. I dont know if somebody gave it to him or what, but I think it is pre 2000, because the photo was taken on one of those cameras that spits out the photo immediatelly and you have to wait for it to develop, and nowadays the film for one is very expensive and I dont think anyone would want to pay $50 for 20 or so pictures. Here is the Snopes article about it, and just to be clear, the photo of the snake I have is on top, and another giant specimen from Indonesia on bottom:http://www.snopes.com/photos/animals/700lbsnake.asp Get back to me soon, Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 14:05, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Advice You seem to know alot about Wikis. I have recently started the River Monsters Wiki and I need Advice. Firstly, can we affiliate these two wikis? I think River monsters has quite a bit of Cryptozoology in it. Secondly, How do I add Badges to My Wiki? Thirdly, how do I make the rotating pages display on my front page? Sorry about all the questions. I am just new to all this wiki stuff and need help. Thank you, 01:39, January 4, 2014 (UTC)Admiral Warsilver. Thank You Thank you very much for the advice. I hope we will be able to connect the wikis soon. Thank you Thank you very much for forgiving me. The message you left on my talk page made my day. You were right about not dwelling on things. Thank you for your kind words. I'm looking foreward to the future of this great wiki. Sincerely, Admiral Warsilver Arica monster I did a major edit to the Arica Monster page. Do I have your approval? I hope it is okay. The page before had very little and false information from what I researched anyways.The shy platypi (talk) 22:03, January 13, 2014 (UTC) The shy platypi Wow, thank you! You do great edits too!The shy platypi (talk) 22:42, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Help Quick question, How do you add an Icon like this wikis yeti head to a wiki. I think it would be good to add one on the River Monsters Wiki. Thanks, Admiral Warsilver P.S. Was it you who colored my coments because if it was you..... I LOVE it. I like the name River Monster and light green is one of my favorite colores so Thank You. Thanks for the help:D Spammer wrote "Cheese pants!" on the Mokele-mbembe page. Should we do something about it? I am relieved he/she did not do more. But, he/she might come back to vandalize more. The shy platypi (talk) 23:26, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Rights I know I have had right-giving issues before, but may I please give Admin Only '''rights to The Shy Platypi, I think he's been a very good editor to this wiki. He also is an Admin and a great contributor to my Wiki. Sincerely, Admiral Warsilver Thanks! Is the green sign on your profile for admins only? Also, when you post a comment, it is a different color and says "Wendigo", is that for admins and bureaucrats too? Thanks for your compliments you left on my talk page, and how come I was banned for a few days? Raptorsfan (talk) 23:47, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Sorry for bothering you all the time, it's just that you always give sutch great advice! Firstly, was it you who customizem my comments because they are '''PERFECT!!!!!!!!!!, '''If it was thank you so much. Also I was wondering If I could please have one of the little window thingys like your wendigo one, except with the Wood Booger picture and with the light green color. If I can't have one thats quite alright. Sorry for bothering you all the time, it's just that you are so helpful and friendly. Thanks, Admiral Warsilver Box Sure, I'll add a box. Also, you've never brothered me. You're a fantastic user, and i love to help! (: '''Sincerly, Australopithecusman (talk) 19:25, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh thanks, you are so helpful, I'm looking forward to it. Thanks, Admiral Warsilver Thanks It looks great!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you make that wendigo picture???? If so, it AWESOME! Help with wiki, semi-urgent. Help with wiki Dear Aussie, I have noticed that you have done some incredible things with this wiki since you've adopted it. I have started the wiki about dogs and I would like to have some advice on some things you did. 1. How did you change wiki contributor's names on the wiki activity page from just wiki contributor to cryptozoologist? 2. How did you color admin's comments? 3. How did you make that box appear when I access certain user's page? 4. How did you change the article stub template from "this article is a stub, please help cryptid wiki by expanding it" to "you can help cryptozoologists and cryptobotanists by expanding it"? That's all, might bug you more. XD If you did not do some of these things, could you direct me to the person who did? Thanks,The shy platypi (talk) 15:32, March 5, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Here it is.:) Still spoofing it up btw. Smaugia Volans Why did you delete Smaugia Volans? I thought it was a good hoax article. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 15:27, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh, Ok. how do people become a admin? is thier a time period or does it have to do with the ranks? or are they chosen based on other peoples opinion about them?Gamegecko42 (talk) 18:15, March 24, 2014 (UTC) about those pics the day before i got blocked i was doing stuff really late at night. think 2:00am and then i found my sister on here. so it could have been me out of my sane mind or it could have been my sis. lets just say i dont remember adding those pics. of course i also have adhd so i could have just forgotten. any way i dont know what happened but i will change my pass to keep away sis and i will stop coming when i am so tired. Hey, Aussie can you teach me how to make imagemap? thanks, By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 05:23, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Admin Admin I think I should be an admin because: I have edited 111 pages and added 105 photos. My pages Black Demon and Lake George Monster (made by me) are one of the top. I have made 3 pages; that is a lot considering there's almost no cryptid missing. I use categories right; not like some people that add bird to Carnivore or fish to Reptiles. I'm #8 in the leaderboard.--Manuel.vegapurificacion (talk) 15:41, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Locations About the pages you did, instead of ategories, should be lists Example: Random place Giant spiders Ghoul --Manuel.vegapurificacion (talk) 14:31, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Insult to cryptozoology http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Zoo_Tycoon_2:_Cryptid_Craziness That page is a COMPLETE INSULT TO CRYPTOZOOLOGY! Things such as Bigfoot or the big blue ox are okay, but Clifford the big red dog? Jabberwocky? Crimson Hyena? It's like saying SpongeBob, the Big Bad Wolf and BlackRhinoRanger animals from his mods of zoo tycoon 2 are cryptids.--Manuel.vegapurificacion (talk) 15:25, April 17, 2014 (UTC) you are awesome Cryptids render I need you to give me the render of the cryptids from the next photos: Jellyfish ufo.jpg Dizzy.png Flying ray.png Sky Serpent Sighting.jpg Atmospheric Beast.png|The dolphins in the background only. Crawfordsvillemonster.jpg Montauk-monster.jpg Android.jpg Gamborambo.png Brosblob.jpg Turner beast 2.jpg The Mercury Tasmanian Globster.png Images.jpeg.jpg Catfox.jpg Strypi.jpg Blue tiger.jpg Darrel.jpg Onza.png Alien cosmonaut japan.png|Let the air in. Miiverse.jpg|Only one D demon.jpg Alienparasite.jpg Itzzz.jpg Ew.png Altamaha-ha cryptid statue.jpg Bobomonster.jpg Untitled.png Morgawr.png Tlm.jpg Tullimonstrum.png Jaculus.jpg 240dragon,0 (1).jpg Gia.jpg 220px-Calmarcolossal.jpg Yodabat.jpg Cuvier3.jpg Bali starling hkg.jpg Okapi2.jpg Akuchu.jpg|Give me all the germs in a book like thing It's because im' going to try a wiki later, I haven't finished yet. Putting them--Manuel.vegapurificacion (talk) 09:57, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Comment box Can you change my comment box thing? I prefer Tsuchinoko over the Aswang.--Manuel.vegapurificacion (talk) 19:12, April 27, 2014 (UTC) My new wiki Hey aussie, I started a wiki. Hoaxapedia.wikia.com. If you are interested, could you come and help edit? Thanks. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 21:17, May 1, 2014 (UTC) About Manuel Its nobody fault, i know i should blocked him already but i'm wait your opinion, but you came from nowhere and celebrate this wiki anniversary and choose him as admin whilst i struggle to rollback and delete his edit, he never answer talk page and being rude to polfyn and suburban squatch, but his spamming looks decreasing for now, and its not fair to block him, i'm also leave this wiki for a week for FINAL EXAMINATION. :D By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 00:48, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Austra, it's kjewart13. I have recently been bloked for apparently removing Information. And I don't understand. I didn't do much but add pages or edit them to the point where there at today. Can help out? Thank you. ~kjewart13~ L33tLombax's wiki Have you seen what l33tlombax did after afif blocked him? Look at this!!! Should we consult wikia staff about this??